Enrique Alfarero y el pedrolo de pensá
by tioserio
Summary: Dejate guiar por Hogwarts de la mano del primo cateto de Harry Potter y descubre sus aventuras
1. Símbolos raros

CAPITULO 1: SÍMBOLOS RAROS

Erase una vez hace mucho tiempo (concretamente en 1991) vivía en un tranquilo pueblo de la España profunda un chaval responsable y hacendoso. Tenía solo once años pero ya se ocupaba del día a día de la pequeña granja en donde vivía con su madre, demasiado mayor para hacer grandes esfuerzos, y su extenso campo de maiz. Sabía leer y escribir ya que había podido ir al colegio hasta el año anterior, cuando tuvo que dejarlo por causas que le eran desconocidas.

Era un caluroso día de principios de Julio. Enrique le daba a la azada bajo un sol de justicia en el trozo de huerto que pillaba al lado del camino que llevaba al pueblo. El pobre sudaba cual gorrino y la boca se le estaba quedando seca, así que decidió parar un momento a refrescar el gaznate.

Le pilló con el botijo en todo lo alto el ruido a lo lejos de una bicicleta. Era el cartero que, al ver a Enrique apoyado en la valla esperandole, se paró a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa mangurrian? ¿Qué marcha me llevas?

- Pos ná, aqui le andamos, repartiendo la correspondencia. Como tós los días... Creo que tengo una carta mu rara pa ti. Un momento... - dijo el cartero a la que se puso a buscar algo en su saca.

- ¿Una carta? ¿Pa mi? Pero si no conozco a naide ni en este pueblo. A ver si te vas a haber equivocao, Bratislao...

- ¡Que no, leñe! Que es pa ti y pa ti es... ¡Mira tú, aqui está la zanguanga! Toma, toa tuya, nene. Y ahora me voy, que me queda mucho pueblo pó recorré. Taluego señor.

Y mientras el cartero se marchaba por donde había venido, Ernesto cogió la carta y la puso a la altura de sus ojos. Era amarillenta y tenía un aspecto envejecido. Tenía por la parte de atrás un lacre con un símbolo muy raro con animales que a Alfarero le sonaba haber visto en sus libros de texto y por delante ponía una dirección harto extraña: 

Enrique Alfarero

Tercer bancal al lao de la carretera

Fuerte del Rey, España

La abrió con la azada y sacó de dentro dos papeles. Los miró y remiró y llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía ni papa de lo que decían. Intrigado, se fue a la granja, dejó la azada, cogió su boina y se fue al pueblo a buscar al profesor de la escuela: Mr. Eulalio, el hombre más sabio de todo Fuerte del Rey. Una vez allí, y tras preguntar a la esposa si se encontraba en casa, Enrique entró en el salón en donde se encontraba el maestro enfrascado en la lectura del periódico de la mañana mientras fumaba ceremoniosamente su pipa.

- A las güenas tardes, Mr. Eulalio. ¿se pue pasar?

- Si, hombre, claro que si. ¡Pero cuanto tiempo, Enrique! ¿Por qué has dejado de ir a clase este año?

- Nu sé. Má me dijo que me necesitaba, que taba mayor o algo así y que no podía hacer cosas que antes hacía. ¿Me podría usté ayudar?

- Dime en que te puedo ayudar y veré si está en mi mano. 

- Pos es que he recibío una carta con un idioma mu raro. Las letras las entiendo pero nu sé ques lo que dice.

- Dejame verla. - Enrique le entregó el sobre a Mr. Eulalio - A ver... Pues si que te puedo ayudar. La carta está en inglés, Ernesto, un idioma distinto del español.

- Andalaleshe... ¿y me podría decir que es lo que pone en ella?

- Por supuesto - El profesor abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido de los dos papeles entre expresiones de asombro y asentimientos de cabeza. Una vez hubo terminado, metió todo en el sobre y lo dejó en la mesa - Interesante, muy pero que muy interesante...

- ¿Qué es interesante, señó?

- Pues si lo que dice esta carta es cierto, y tengo mis razones para no dudar que lo es, tú... a ver como lo digo sin que me acusen de plagio... tienes poderes, eres un hechicero, un brujo, un zahorí. 

- ¿Lo cualo?

- Pfff... a la mierda el plagio ¡¡¡Que eres un maldito mago, Enrique!!!


	2. Conociendo a los Pelaez

CAPÍTULO 2: CONOCIENDO A LOS PELAEZ

Enrique se acababa de enterar de que era un mago y lo manifestó con un sonoro "¿¡Comoorl!?" que se escuchó en toda la casa. Mrs. Eulalia se asomó al salón:

- ¿Qué ha sido ese grito de cerdo en plena matanza? ¿Estáis bien?

- Si, querida, no te preocupes. Estamos bien, él un poco aturdido pero bien al fin y al cabo - dijo Mr. Eulalio mientras llenaba la pipa con toda parsimonia.

Y mientras Mrs. Eulalia volvía a la cocina, su marido se levantó con la pipa en la boca e hizo un gesto a Enrique para que le siguiera. Salieron de la casa y caminaron calle abajo en pleno silencio. Enrique andaba algo rezagado con respecto a su ex-profesor, intentando con su limitado cociente intelectual encontrar una explicación a los interrogantes que se le formaban: ¿un mago él, que había sido un don nadie toda su vida?, ¿y por qué su madre nunca le dijo nada? y sobretodo ¿los pantalones que llevaba Mr. Eulalio no eran de mariquita? porque si lo eran...

- Ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino Enr... ¿Enrique? Ya está pensando otra vez, lo de este crio es que es un caso... ¡¡¡eeeeEEEEEEHHH, ENRIQUE, DESPIERTA YA COÑAAAAAA!!!

- ¿Qué, qué? - Enrique retomó la conciencia con un buen ataque de desorientación - Yo no quise hacerlo, es más, la señá Engracia me avirtió que si lu hacía me... Uy, es verdad. Perdone usté Mr. Eulalio, que ma pillao en mal día. ¿Qué mestaba diciendo? 

- Atiende, botarate, que esto es importante. No eres el único mago del pueblo, hay una familia entera viviendo aquí. ¿No recuerdas esta casa, "Enriquito"?

Enrique la miró. La casa no era nada del otro mundo, la típica casa baja unifamiliar de color blanco y tejado naranja con puerta de madera maciza y macetas en las ventanas enrejadas. Pero a Enrique enseguida le trajo recuerdos: aquellos días en los que era un rapazuelo y jugaba con los demás crios del pueblo (aunque en esos momentos recordemos que tenía 11 años, el campo curte mucho... y sinceramente, hay veces que se me olvida que tiene tan poca edad. Continuemos, por favor), aquellos días en los que él formaba pareja con otro chaval de la misma edad que él. Se llamaba Jaime pero en el pueblo ya era conocido como "El chinorri pequeñico" por ser de ascendencia japonesa. No sabia Enrique gran cosa de él: solo que su familia había venido hace relativamente poco y que se apellidaba Pelaez... Pelaez... Pelaez... El mismo nombre que ponía al lado de la puerta en letras pintadas y que hizo volver a Enrique a la realidad. 

"¡¡¡PERO QUIERES PASAR YA, SO MENDRUGO!!! QUE TE ESTÁN ESPERANDO" gritó Mr. Eulalio desde el interior de la casa, que ya tenía la puerta abierta. Enrique pasó directamente a la cocina. Allí estaba toda la familia Pelaez al completo: mamá Pelaez, con su bata de felpa y su pelo enrulado (osea, lleno de rulos); papá Pelaez, con traje de ejecutivo (inutil en el campo pero muy elegante de llevar); Tomás Pelaez, el hijo mayor, un autentico hippie de 14 años en el vestir y en el modo de vida; y Jaime Pelaez, que en cuanto vió a Enrique fue hasta él y le dió un cordial abrazo mientras decía "gracias a dios, a dios gracias, dios a gracias, a gracias dios". Una vez que se soltaron los dos amigos, se hizo el silencio. Papá Pelaez se aclaró la garganta preparandose para el gran discurso que se avecinaba.

"Ejem, ejem. Hola Enlique. Ya nos ha contlado tu plofesol toda la histolia de la calta mientlas tú estabas embobado en la puelta. Además, ha tenido tiempo de contalnos que has glitado cual celdo en plena matanza al entelalte y que el chalcutelo se está beneficiando a la de la falmacia, pelo eso ahola no nos impolta. Te doy mi bienvenida de palte de todo el mundo mágico a la glan familia de blujas y magos que hay allededol... al-lededol...al lede... pol todo el mundo. Quielo que sepas que no eles el único: Jaime tambien va a empezal este año su andadula en Hogwalts. Y tambien quielo que sepas que no estalas solo: vendlas con nosotlos a Londles pala complal todo el matelial que necesites y tomal desde allí el expleso de Hogwalts. Pelo pala eso todavia falta un mes y medio. Ahola mismo lo que tienes que hacel es decilme si quieles que yo confilme al coleguio que vas a il y que empieces a aholal, que los mateliales no son plecisamente balatos. No me contestes sin antes lecoldalte que es un paso muy impoltante, casi clucial, en tu vida y que de esta decisión depende todo lo que selas a paltil de ahola y las expeliencias que tendlas. ¿Alguna plegunta?

"Si, claro... ¿podría decir "el chiquirritin Herrera roe una rosa rara en el rosal?".

Y creedme si os digo que, tras la respuesta, Enrique se desmayó del semejante ataque de risa que le entró.


	3. Viaje flúido

CAPÍTULO 3: VIAJE FLÚ-IDO

El mes y medio pasó muy rápido. Bueno, de hecho, pasó tan rápido porque del ataque de risa Enrique entró en coma y estuvo en ese estado hasta que empezó Agosto. Una vez recuperado y en su casa, aceptó su destino y empezó a prepararse para el viaje que haría en cosa de unos 20 días. 

El día antes del día que le habían dicho los Pelaez de salir (un explendido 25 de Agosto... dios mio, nos hemos merendado un mes y medio en cinco lineas. Si seguimos así para cuando terminemos el capítulo... ¡¡¡HABREMOS TERMINADO LA HISTORIA!!! Mejor será que paremos un poco) su madre se le acercó mientras metía los gayumbos en la maleta de tela y se puso enfrente de él. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos de haber llorado.

- Niño, ¿seguro que te quieres ir con los Pelaez? ¿No prefieres quedarte aquí conmigo a cuidarme? Que estoy ya muy mayor...

- Jo, Má, ¿otra vé etamos con eso? Que me voy y me voy... No veas tú lo que vi a molá cuando vuelva al pueblo y vea tó quisqui que estoi tan instruio como un niño de la ciudá...

- Pero niño, piensa que en realidad no te obligan a ir, que es tu elección y que dejas aquí a tu pobre madre. ¿Acaso has pensado en tu pobre madre? Que está sola, indefensa contra los peligros del campo, incapaz de mantener esta granja... y sola también. ¿No te da tristeza?

Pero ese lamento de madre había ya caido en saco roto: Enrique había salido del cuarto para ir a coger sus pantalones y su cesta de esparto a medio hacer ("Por si m'aburro" decía) mientras silbaba "El tractor amarillo" de manera sonora. Cuando volvió, su madre se le tiró a los pies llorando desconsoladamente mientras repetía "No me dejes, por favor, no me dejes". Enrique ni caso. Terminó de meter las cosas en la maleta y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó al sonar del despertador. Eran las seis de la mañana y aunque tenía sueño, en realidad lo que le hacía andar como un zombie era que, por alguna extraña razón, sentía sus piernas muy pesadas y un ronroneo constante no dejaba de machacar su oreja. "Bah, eso va a sé de levantarse tan temprano, que uno no istá acostumbrao", dijo mientras se dedicaba un par de minutos al aseo personal (lavarse cara, manos y sobaquera con el jabón lagarto básicamente). Se puso el chaleco negro, se encasquetó la boina, cogió el bastón y la maleta y salió de casa.

En la morada de los Pelaez todo el mundo ya estaba despierto y bien preparado cuando Enrique llegó. El señor Pelaez esperaba en la puerta y estrechó la mano a Enrique en cuanto este llegó.

- Hola, Enlique, ¿has dolmido bien? Has venido coliendo, ¿no? 

- No, que va. Si he estao la mar de tranquilo. ¿No vé usté que me he levantao más tempranico pá que no me pillará el toro?

- Ahh... lo decía polque según veo, no te ha dado tiempo de afeitalte y tienes todo el contolno de la balba así como negluzco (no, no se me ha olvidado que tiene once años... pero habrá que dejar a un lado el realismo para conseguir la imagen prototípica del paleto de pueblo. Vamos, digo yo) ¿Y que es esa cosa enganchada a tu pielna izquielda?

Enrique miró hacia abajo. Su madre todavía seguía enganchada a su pierna mientras lloraba y seguía repitiendo "No me dejes, por favor, no me dejes". Con un movimiento enérgico de su extremidad inferior, y al grito de "¡Quita bisho!", Enrique consiguió desengancharla. La pobre señora se quedó tirada en el suelo llorando desconsolada. "Cuando quiera usté, nos podemos marchá" anunció mientras entraba con paso seguro en la casa. Entretanto, Papá Pelaez ayudó a la buena señora a levantarse.

En la cocina estaba el resto de la familia Pelaez con dos baules en el suelo desayunando a placer. Enrique aceptó el ofrecimiento de la señora Pelaez y se sentó en la mesa, acompañando a un gran tazón de leche caliente (¿en pleno agosto la leche caliente? Yo me suponía que los magos eran raritos pero tanto...) y a una torre de galletas que acabó del mismo modo que las Torres Gemelas por culpa de la gravedad. Llevaba comido media parte de los "escombros galletiles" cuando el señor Pelaez entró en la cocina y se sentó tambien a la mesa. Nadie hablaba (normal, intenta hablar si te has acostado a las dos y te tienes que levantar a las seis... a ver si tienes ganas).

Una vez todos desayunados, fueron al salón con todo el equipaje. El señor Pelaez cogió un cubo de al lado de la chimenea y lo fue pasando a cada miembro de la familia, que fue cogiendo un puñado de lo que contenía. Cuando llegó a Enrique, miró dentro del cubo.

- Pero, ¿eto que é lo que é? Me va a dar tierra pá que me la restriegue... Con lo bien que vendría pá las verduras, que tié pinta de buena, mira tú.

- Es veldad, que es la plimela vez que viajas con polvos flú. Te explicalé como funciona... - (debo suponer que los que leeís esto sois frikis de Harry Potter. De hecho el autor tambien lo es. Los que no sepan lo que son los polvos flú y como funcionan, preguntadle al típico amigo friki de Harry Potter. Todo el mundo tiene uno. ¿La razón? No sabeis lo dificil que es escribir solo con la "l") - ... ¿Te has entelado, Enlique?

- Si, clalo que si. Me he entelado muy lequetebien... Je,je,je... No s'enfade señor Pelaez, era solo una pequeña broma de ná.

Con gesto enfadado, el señor Pelaez achuchó a Harry con el cubo para que cogiera su puñado de polvos flú y volvió a dejarlo al lado de la chimenea. Después, señaló a Tomás con el dedo.

- Tomás, ve tú plimelo y así le das una lección al señol don sé-decil-pelfectamente-la-l

- Querrá usted decir la r, ¿no? - inquirió Enrique mientras se escapaban unas risillas por lo bajini.

- Si, clalo. Quelia decil qu... ¡Callate ya, coña! - el señor Pelaez se tiño de un rojo rabia muy favorecedor - ¡Y tú, vete ya pala la chimenea, cagontó!

- Tranquilizate tiiiiio. La violencia no es buena para nadie, tiiiio. Paz alucinante... tiiiio.

Y mientras Tomás desvariaba acerca de la paz, entró en la chimenea, tiró el polvo al suelo mientras gritaba "Diagon Alley" y... no pasó nada. Tomás seguía en la chimenea alucinado (bueno... más que de costumbre, quería decir) y con las zapatillas manchadas de gris. Una vena apareció en el cuello del señor Pelaez. Sus dientes rechinaban. Tranquilamente salió de la casa ante la asombrada mirada de su familia, se metió en el granero y soltó cuatro o cinco insultos que se oyeron por toda la comarca. Volvió al salón arreglandose la corbata y dijo: "No voy a buscal lesponsables ahola polque tenemos plisa pelo que sea la última vez, y digo la última polque cinco veces ya me palece suficiente, QUE ALGUIEN ME CAMBIA LOS POLVOS FLÚ POL TIELA DEL HUELTO, ¿estamos?. Suelte que comple el otlo día pol si acaso...". Salió del salón y volvió con una bolsa de esparto, de cuyo interior cada uno cogió un puñado de polvos grises. Tomás se volvió a poner en la chimenea y volvió a tirar los polvos al suelo mientras gritaba "Diagon Alley". Y entonces una llama azul le envolvió y le hizo desaparecer. Enrique se quedó literalmente flipado. 

"Tu turno, querido Enrique". Enrique se sobresaltó. Era la primera vez que oía hablar a la señora Pelaez y claro, ya suponía que era muda o algo así. Repuesto del susto, Enrique se acercó a la chimenea con las piernas como flanes, alzó su brazo y mientras tiraba los polvos flú, de su boca salió un "Daigonali". Al instante, sintió como si algo le aspiraba hacia un tubo negro con pequeñas ventanicas. "Que bonico, coña. Pero que bonico... Dios mio, mestoy mareando una cosa bárbara. Creo que voy a potaAARGHL". El vómito salió disparado por una de las ventanitas a la par que un grito de asco resonó en el tunel.

Tras media hora de viaje (Hay mucha distancia desde Fuerte del Rey a Londres, recordemos) y tras haber vomitado dos o tres veces más (el desayuno, la cena y la comida del día anterior ya habían salido por la boca) Enrique dió con su cabeza en un suelo de piedra duro y se derrumbó. Mientras estaba aturdido, vió entre tinieblas la cara de Tomás Pelaez con una frase que le salía de entre los labios:

"Welcome to my world, tiiiio"


	4. Gringos en Gringotts

CAPÍTULO 4: GRINGOS EN GRINGOTTS

Todavía confuso, Enrique cogió la mano que Tomás le ofreció y consiguió ponerse de pie justo en el momento en el que Jaime se materializaba dentro de la chimenea. Mientras se quitaba el polvo (otra cosa no, pero viajar con polvos flú era y sigue siendo bastante guarrete, sobretodo si no tienes experiencia) llegaron tanto el señor como la señora Pelaez.

- Bueno, es templano todavía. Podíamos aplovechal y hacel algunas de las complas antes de comel. Total, ya tengo las habitaciones leselvadas y no hay nada mejol que hacel...

- Un momento, mister. - replicó Enrique - ¿Cómo que comprá? Yo pensaba que eso ira una escuela normá, no un colegio pa pihos. Si la cosa es que no tengo ná de dinero, nene, y no vui a podé comprá ná de ná. 

- Es veldad, ya ni me acoldaba. Supongo que la falta de costumble. Tenemos que il a Glingotts a sacal algo de dinelo pala Enlique y un poco pala nosotlos, que tambien andamos escasos de capital.

- ¿Ande vamos a ir? ¿A sacar dinero? ¿Pero aonde? 

- No te preocupes. Ya te ro expricare yo por er camino, Enrique.

Y lo prometido se hizo realidad: mientras que salían fuera de "El caldero chorreante" e iban rumbo a un gran edificio blanco, la señora Pelaez le explicó a Enrique todo lo que siempre quiso saber y nunca se atrevió a preguntar sobre Gringotts (para los neófitos potterienses, Gringotts es el banco de los magos controlado por duendes. No necesitáis saber nada más).

Una vez llegaron, subieron las largas escalinatas y entraron por una gran puerta que hacía las veces de entrada. Una vez dentro, Enrique se quedó petrificado. Dentro de una interminable hilera de mostradores enrejados se encontraban cientos de duendes a su completa bola, con la cabeza gacha y trabajando en cosas de la banca (sean cuales sean esas cosas). Se acercaron al primero con pinta de estar libre y el señor Pelaez tomó la iniciativa.

- Excuse me.

- Yes sir? - dijo el duende en una voz grave y ronca. Enrique casi se hubiese cagado en los pantalones allí mismo si no fuera porque estaba demasiado absorto en descubrir que collons estaban diciendo. 

- Yes... We want to withdraw some money of two accounts, please.

- Have you got the keys?

- Oh, of course - El señor Pelaez sacó dos pequeñas llaves de su bolsillo - Here they are.

- Mmm... - el duende se puso a mirar las llaves - Mr. Pelaez and... Enrique Alfarero? Who is he?

- He's the boy beside me - El señor Pelaez señaló a Enrique, que estaba ya más mosqueao que un pavo en nochebuena.

- Oh, well. Follow me, please.

Y el pequeño duende se bajó de la banqueta en la que Enrique supuso que estaba sentado y fue hacia una pequeña overtura en la pared (bueno, pequeña pero en la que cabían también los magos... no me seáis mal pensados). Allí había una especie de vagoneta de montaña rusa al lado de un control de mandos y una mampara. El duende se fue por detrás y apareció al rato con una chaquetita azul, un gorro cilíndrico del mismo color y una gran y suntuosa peluca amarilla. Todo ello rematado con unas vistosas gafas grandes y redondas. Enrique no pudo reprimir la carcajada: "Pero ¿esto que é lo que é? No me digas que sus va el tranmormismo. ¿O es que tu sueño era ser azafata de los viones? Ven p'aca cordera, ¡que no me entere yo que ese culito pasa hambre... JAJAJAJA!" Toda la familia Pelaez miraba de hito en hito a Enrique mientras el duende seguía inmóvil, aguantando todo el chaparrón con dignidad británica. Cuando Enrique terminó de revolcarse en el suelo, el duende-azafata del undostres les señaló la vagoneta. Todos se sentaron en los asientos y bajaron la barra que les serviría de protección. El duende se acercó al panel y tras pulsar un botón, una voz empezó a retumbar por toda la cueva:

"Hola señores pasajeros y bienvenidos al Banco Gringotts. Antes de empezar con el viaje queremos hacerles unas recomendaciones. Les recordamos que no pueden entrar en esta atracción personas que tengan problemas de corazón, columna o que simplemente sean tontas. No se permite montar con comida ni bebida ni tampoco sacar los brazos fuera de la vagoneta. Si alguno de ustedes es menos de 17 años, le recordamos que tiene que entrar acompañado de un adulto. Si sigue nuestro consejos, le aseguramos que disfrutará de su travesía. Buena suerte"

Y antes de que Enrique estuviese preparado, el duende travestido tiró de una palanca y la vagoneta se empezó a mover movida por algún tipo de entramado mecánico en dirección a una cuesta con una pendiente casi vertical. ¿Después de eso? Pues loopings, giros, quiebros y vueltas de campana se sucedieron a una velocidad desquiciante. La vagoneta daba cada bandazo a los ocupantes que parecía que les debiera dinero o algo. Enrique, aún después de haberse quedado vacío en su viaje por la red Flú, vomitó dos veces más sobre un suelo que ni se veía de lo lejos que quedaba. 

Después de un minuto y algo la vagoneta se paró. En seco. Tal fue la brutalidad de la parada que la señora Pelaez no pudo agarrarse en el momento y salió disparada hacia la oscuridad. "Bah, no nos hace falta", dijo el señor Pelaez mientras sacaba una de las llaves del bolsillo y abría la cámara que estaba al lado de la vagoneta. Enrique, con las piernas temblando y ayudado por los dos hermanos, se acercó a una señal del señor Pelaez a la cámara. Su cara se iba llenando de una gran sonrisa según iba distinguiendo destellos dorados que salían de dentro de la cámara. Ya se imaginaba montones de oro con los que comprar las mejores boinas... ¡Ey! Podía incluso pagar a los profesores de Hogwarts para que le aprobaran sin tener que estudiar y por la jeta. Eso es, y luego se compraría un piso en la capital y pondría un bar y aparecería en Gran Hermano VIP y acabaría drogándose en cualquier club de carretera junto a Paris Hilton mientras ella le comía toda la... (el comité de buen gusto de Windows Live Spaces ha decidido no terminar esta oración por considerarla obscena y gratuita. Puede seguir leyendo. Estaremos velando por usted). Se asomó para ver cuantas toneladas de oro tendría y... no vio nada.

En el centro de la habitación, toda pintada de dorado, había un par de maletines de aluminio. Nada más y nada menos. Un buen ejemplo de como se sentía Enrique en ese momento sería el final del cuento de la lechera. Todos los planes se vinieron abajo y durante un segundo solo había hueco en su mente para la palabra "matar". Luego comprendió que en realidad no podía matar a nadie porque de hecho no sabía quien le había dejado ese dinero ahí (o al menos suponía que era dinero). Se acercó y abrió uno de los maletines. Estaba lleno de dinero. Pero no eran euros ni nada que Enrique hubiera visto antes (osea, euros y nada mas). Eran unos billetes muy raros con el símbolo de una pirámide con un ojo en uno de sus lados. El señor Pelaez se le acercó: "Son dolales, Enlique. Aunque ahola mismo no silven de nada ya que en el mundo mágico utilizamos Galeones. Lecueldame que cuando salgamos vayamos a la oficina de cambio a cambial lo que cojas. Y hablando del ley de Loma, ploveete bien que, cuando estes listo, nos vamos. Lo que no entiendo es como puede alguien pintal su cámala de dolado. Más holtela imposible..." Cogido un fajo de uno de los maletines, Enrique salió de la caja fuerte y la cerró. El señor Pelaez le dio la llave, recordándole que era importante que no la perdiera y se montaron otra vez en la vagoneta.

El viaje hasta la cámara de los Pelaez fue igual o peor que el primero. Enrique llegó con tal estado de nervios que no podía sostenerse en pie. Mientras los hermanos otra vez le ayudaban a salir de la vagoneta, el señor Pelaez ya había metido la llave en la cerradura y abierto la caja fuerte. Lo que había en su interior hizo que Enrique volviera a pensar en la palabra "matar" pero con un destino concreto. El interior de la caja fuerte de los Pelaez era todo lo que se había imaginado Enrique que sería la suya. Montañas de monedas relucientes que llegaban hasta casi el techo y joyas incrustadas en valiosos cetros hicieron que Enrique tuviera los ojos como chirivitas. El señor Pelaez entró como si tal cosa en la cámara, rellenó con monedas una bolsa con el símbolo de dólar y salió a cerrar la puerta de acero. Se volvió a la vagoneta y se sentó. Los dos hermanos soltaron a Enrique que, a pesar de seguir teniendo los nervios a flor de piel, se mantuvo de pie y se fueron a sentar en la vagoneta con su padre. "Enlique, ya nos vamos. ¿Enlique? Anda, id a vel que le ha pasado, pol favol". A la orden de su padre, Tomás y Jaime se levantaron y fueron adonde seguí Enrique inmóvil. Le dieron toquecitos en el hombro, guantazos en la cara e incluso le empujaron para que recobrara la consciencia en previsión de un posible batacazo. Nada. Enrique cayó al suelo cual estatua de Miguel Angel. Los dos hermanos se miraron y asintieron. Segundos después, llevaban a Enrique cogido Tomás por las manos y Jaime por los pies. En cuanto tocó el asiento, la rigidez se fue de Enrique y comenzó a farfullar entre dientes palabras ininteligibles (aunque los Pelaez creyeron oír alguna vez entre esos farfullos las palabras "matar" y "Pelaez"). Le ajustaron la barra y empezó el tercer y último tramo de esa especie de montaña rusa subterránea.

Al llegar a la cueva en donde todavía se encontraba el duende vestido de azafata, entre los tres Pelaez cogieron a Enrique y le ayudaron a salir de la vagoneta. A un movimiento de varita, el señor Pelaez sacó una manta que hecho sobre el pobre trozo de gelatina que era ahora Enrique Alfarero y echaron a andar.

"Panda de mamarrachos. Mira que no ir a buscar a vuestra pobre madre que sabéis que es muy fragir y femenina. Suerte que tenía ra sarten en er borso porque si no no me exprico como hubiese escapado der dragón. ¡Si es que os voy a dar par pero!" Al salir por la puerta de entrada, la señora Pelaez les estaba esperando. Estaba cubierta de polvo, suciedad y lo que parecía cenizas y estaba muy furiosa. Con la sartén en la mano, empezó a perseguir a los cuatro hombres. Enrique, aún a pesar de que hace dos segundos estaba que no podía ni andar, fue el que más corrió.


	5. La inspectora Monclonini

CAPITULO 5 - LA INSPECTORA MONCLONINI

A los dos días tanto los Pelaez como Enrique ya habían comprado todos los libros y enseres mágicos para desenvolverse con toda tranquilidad por Hogwarts. Lo único que tenía mosca al muchacho era la inexplicable manía que tenían por allí de hablar en extranjero, por eso no se separaba de Jaime literalmente ni para mear (incluso había gente que había insinuado ya si eran pareja. Esa gente no volvió a verse más por el callejón Diagon... se fueron al Tibet a hacerse monjes por el miedo a otra paliza semejante). Con respecto a la señora Pelaez, se la vió relativamente poco en esos dos días. Según su marido, seguía enfadada por lo del banco y no quería salir de la habitación, que había cerrado con llave (¿a que no adivinais quien durmió en el suelo del pasillo el primer día?).

Por la tarde, y sin nada mejor que hacer, Jaime, Tomás y Enrique se sentaron en la terraza de la Heladeria de Florean Fortescue (los mejores y más extraños helados de todo el Callejón Diagon. Bueno, de hecho son los únicos del Callejón Diagon). En la mesa de al lado, un grupo de cinco chicas que estaban charlando entre ellas se callaron y miraron a los tres chicos con incipiente interes. Tomás, que advirtió que Enrique habia advertido que las chicas les estaban mirando (que lio, madre del amor hermoso), se acercó a él:

- ¿Te has fijado en que esas tias no están mirando, tiiio? Pues las conozco, ¿sabes tiiio?

- Tú que las vas a conocer, anda. No te me tires faroles, hermanito... - dijo Jaime guiñando un ojo a Enrique.

- Que si, tiiio. Que van todas a mi curso. Mira, te lo voy a demostrar. ¿Ves la que se está comiendo el helado azul cielo? Esa es Ada. Muy simpática ella. A su lado están otras dos chicas. Sé poco de ellas pero lo justo para saber que a la de la izquierda la llaman "Leonita" y que la de la derecha es en realidad medio sirena y que vive en canarias. La que tiene diez copas de helado distintas enfrente de ella se llama Nini. Está haciendo un trabajo sobre los dulces muggles para la clase de Estudios muggles. La que la está ayudando (y poniendose las botas, todo hay que decirlo) se llama Paty. Otra gran muchacha ella, tiiio.

- ¿Pero de qué las conoces? ¿Son amigas tuyas o no?

- Bueno... esto... tiiio... - Tomás se rascó la cabeza incomodo - ¿Esa lechuza no estaba allí esta mañana? Debe de haber venido después de comer...

- Dehalo, nene, si se le nota que etá mentiendo comun bellaco - dijo Enrique con una sonrisa de complicidad a Jaime.

- De verdad tiiio, las conozco... ¿quereis que vaya hacia ellas para demostraros que las conozco?

- Oh, no serías capaz... hermanito, reconoce que siempre has sido un pringao. Hippy pero pringao.

- Tiiio, nadie me ha dicho eso y se ha salido con la suya. Vais a ver como no miento.

Tomás se levantó de la silla y se acercó adonde estaban las chicas. Las dijo algo que Jaime y Enrique no pudieron oir pero que sonaba a "lo siento, pero quiero demostrarles a los pesaos de mi hermano y su amigo que os conozco. Si me hablais con una sonrisa, os hago los deberes hasta navidad". Cuando cerró la boca, las chicas se miraron y Nini, que era la que estaba más cerca, le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo caer al suelo. Al instante, las cinco se levantaron, se pusieron alrededor de él y se dedicaron a trabajarle el cuerpo a base de patadas (y ojo, que alguna llevaba tacón, que todos sabemos que duele más). Cuando se vieron satisfechas, cogieron sus bolsas, dejaron el dinero en la mesa y se fueron calle arriba. Tomás se levantó y tambien se fue hacia el Caldero Chorreante presa de la vergüenza propia y el orgullo herido. Enrique y Jaime se pegaron unas buenas risas a su costa (ya lo sé, son un poquito... podré decir esto en este foro... cabroncetes pero son españoles y de pueblo, pueblo. Hay que entenderles).

Una vez librados de la compañia de Tomás, los dos amigos cogieron la carta de helados y le dieron un buen repaso. Invitaba Jaime así que Enrique estuvo buscando lo más caro que hubiera en la carta. Lo encontró. Y tras preguntarle a Jaime qué ponía que era, le entraron aún más ganas de pegarle un bocao: el barco de los mil sabores. Sonaba épico, sonaba casi bíblico y sonaba rico así que pidió eso a base de señas al camarero. Jaime se pidió un helado de perrito caliente con mostaza.

Al rato de estar hablando, vino el señor Florean Fortescue en persona. Pusó en la mesa un cono de un helado con un color marronáceo enfrente de Jaime y una ensaladera con unas 20 bolas de lado enfrente de Enrique. Se quedó mirando el plato. Una furia pueblerina se iba adueñando de él y no tenía intención de contenerla. Jaime, que la veía venir, intentó tranquilizarle pero no sirvió de nada. Enrique se levantó con brusquedad y se encaró al señor Fortescue gritando a pleno pulmón: "Pero ¿eto que é lo que é? En la carta ponía, o al meno eso é lo que ma disho mi amigo, que era un barco con helaos de mil sabores. Y va y tiene la poca decencia de traeme un mardito plato con vinte o trenta bolas delaos. Pos que sepa que, aunque yo no tenga ná de estudios, sé cuando me mienten y a eso, mu señor mio, se le llama publicidá ngañosa. Quiero mi barco con mil sabores Y LO QUIERO YAAAA". El pobrecico Florean se quedó acongojado. Luego le preguntó a Jaime que había dicho su amigo y después, con la cara totalmente blanca, apuntó al cielo con la varita e hizo aparecer una autentica embarcación del siglo XVII o por ahí (el autor reconoce que de arte como que entiende poco) que cayó en pleno callejón obstruyendo casi toda posibilidad de pasar de un lado a otro. Enrique subió la escalerilla como un loco para descubrir que todo el barco estaba por dentro lleno de helado. Poco tiempo tardó en agenciarse una cucharilla, volver a subir y tirarse a por el helado que sobresalía por la puerta de la bodega.

Llevaba tres cucharadas cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y le preguntaba si era español. "Debasiao ocubao bá contestá. VAYASE" le gritó sin delicadeza Enrique al completo desconocido. Este se bajo del barco.

En un impresionante trabajo de deglución digno del libro Guiness, en poco más de dos horas Enrique ya había terminado su barco de mil sabores. Satisfecho, subió a la cubierta y bajó por la escalerilla. En su mesa había otra persona que no era su amigo Jaime. Era una chica de cabellos rubios y rizados que al parecer había hecho buenas migas con Jaime ya que ambos se reían y hablaban con la sonrisa puesta en la boca. Enrique se sentó en su silla y los dos dejaron de hablar.

- ¡Hombre, ya era hora! ¿Tú sabes lo que me ha costado la bromita del barco, Enrique? Porque el plato con los 20 helados tiene un pase pero un galeón repleto de helado... me he gastado todo lo que tenía suelto. - dijo Jaime enfadado. 

- Bah, si tampoco ha sío pá tanto. Es más la fachá que lo que hay dentro. De toas formas, si publicita un barco de mil sabores y luego no lo cumple ¿pá qué lo pone antonces? Pó cietto, ¿quién é esa?

- Hola, ¿qué tal? Soy Isabella Monclonini, inspectora del cuerpo de elite de la policia mágica española.

- Mare del amor fermoso. Jamá pensé que vería las palabras "ilite" y "española" juntas en una mesma frase... ¿y que é lo quettá haciendo por étos lares?

- Bueno, ando en una secreta contada que por misionar no pued... perdón, ando en una conta misionada que no por dicha no pu... ufff, le decía que ando en una decida mision que por conticha no pe... perdonen un momento - Isabella se sujeto la cabeza y se dió un golpe seco con la mano en el craneo. Sus ojos bailaron unos segundos - Mejor. Le decía que estoy en una misión secreta que por ser secreta no puedo contar. ¿Vais este año a Hogwarts?

- Si, encanto, vamos a Hogwarts y a todo lo que tú quieras... - Jaime respondió sin quitar una mirada ensoñadora de la inspectora.

- ¿Es vuestro primer año?

- Si... primer año... todos son primeros años...

- Perdone usté a mi amigo - dijo Enrique dandole un pisotón a Jaime por debajo de la mesa. - Es que etá pelin nerviosico con etto de ir al Jowar ese de las narices... No sé yo por qué porque no paece gran cosa según mi han contao...

- ¿Podría confiar en vosotros? Necesito infiltrarme en Hogwarts y necesito un par de amigos para no levantar sospechas. No sé si me entendeis.

- Si, claro... con amigos... levantar sospechas... nosotros...

- Bueno, por mi no hay ningún poblema pero... ¿no si supone que vosotro ettais registraos en una base de dato o argo asín? ¿Cómo te piensá colá sin que naide si entere? Pensando ademá que ere un muher hesha y deresha y que no va a pasá por alumna de primero ni de coña...

"Eso dejadmelo a mi". La inspectora Monclonini guiñó un ojo, se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta una niña que se encontraba sola cerca de los servicios. Enrique y Jaime pudieron ver como Isabella le echaba un hechizo a traición y se la llevaba p'al baño. Al rato salío con un monedero, llegó a la mesa y se sentó.

- Os presento a la nueva Herminia Frunfe. Estudiante de intercambio de... Alemania. Allí las mujeres son muy precoces en su desarrollo, ¿verdad chicos?

- Si... claro... te voy a desarrollar... precozmente... en el desarrollo... del curso... ¿Te gusta el sexo alemán?


	6. El andén treinta y nueve cuartos

CAPÍTULO 6 - EL ANDEN TREINTA Y NUEVE CUARTOS

"¡¡RRRIIIIINNNGGG!!" La campana del despertador sonó. Enrique le andaba todavía por el séptimo sueño y sin intención de dejarlo. Jaime, que dormía en la parte baja de la litera, había tenido la precaución de ponerse unos tapones para las orejas y parecía muerto de lo profundamente dormido que estaba. Los dos estaban tan sopa que no oyeron como una figura surgía entre las sombras, apagaba el despertador y, sin quererlo ni beberlo, les echaba un cubo de agua helada a cada uno. Los gritos de susto de los dos muchachos se oyeron en Cuenca. "Venga, chicos, que vais a perder er tren", dijo la señora Pelaez mientras cogía los dos cubos y se marchaba por la puerta sin siquiera mirarlos.

Una vez lavados, vestidos y peinados, bajaron a desayunar. En la mesa del Caldero Chorreante se hallaban todos los miembros de la familia Pelaez sentados, pero solo parecía que se encontraban presentes el señor y la señora Pelaez. Tomás se encontraba en tal estado catatónico que se había puesto la corbata en la frente y miraba con vista perdida su vaso de leche al que por error le había echado serrín en vez de los cereales ("Tiene un regustillo a bosque esto" se le oyó comentar). Jaime y Enrique, los dos también como dos zombies, se sentaron en la mesa y saludaron con un fantasmal y monocorde "Aaaa" mientras cogían el zumo de frutas y lo mezclaban con el café.

- Buenas noches chicos. ¿Habéis dolmido bien? - dijo el señor Pelaez casi a punto de partirse la caja.

- ¿Eeeeh? - gruñeron los tres chavales a la vez, girando la cabeza - Aahhh... Mm-mm

- Pues venga, a tomarse er desayuno, que eso espabira a un muerto... ¡Cuidado Tomás, que estás mojando ra corbata en ra reche, coña! Comete primero er serrín y ruego te tomas ra corbata si quieres, ¿vale?

Pero antes de que la señora Pelaez terminará de hablar, los tres se habían quedado dormidos, cada uno en una postura diferente: Enrique con la cabeza sujetada por un barquillo, Jaime sorprendentemente mantenía el equilibrio con su cabeza mientras dormía y Tomás se había dejado caer encima de la leche. Los señores Pelaez se miraron y se guiñaron mutuamente el ojo. Él sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de papel, le hizo forma de embudo se lo puso en la boca y gritó: "¡Milad, que está aquí la Elsa Pataky!". Efecto inmediato. Tres cabezas se estiraron al unísono mientras seis ojos se abrieron de par en par buscando a la famosa. Pero no la encontraron. En su lugar vieron dos bultos tirados en el suelo retorciéndose de risa que resultaron ser el matrimonio Pelaez. En los ojos de los chicos se pudo apreciar un odio que nunca antes se había visto en aquella taberna.

Después de desayunar, recogieron las maletas y salieron a la calle. El trayecto en el metro de Londres fue de lo más tranquilico (bueno, lo más tranquilico que puede ser un viaje en metro con alguien que en su vida a pisado la gran ciudad, por supuesto.) hasta que a Enrique le dio por tirar de una palanquita que ponía "Use only if it's neccesary" creyendo que ponía "Usenlo si llevan neceser". Tras la correspondiente multa y enfado del señor Pelaez, por fin llegaron a la estación de King Cross.

La gente de por allí iba de acá para allá cada uno a su completa bola. Mr. Pelaez sacó los billetes y los repartió a sus hijos y a Enrique mientras les prevenía de que no lo perdieran, que ese era su pasaporte a Hogwarts. Enrique miró el billete: Era doradito y blanco y era muy bonito y, aunque no entendía casi nada de lo que ponía en el billete, si pudo advertir que el andén en donde tenían que coger el tren era el "anden nueve y tres cuartos". Le entró la risera.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Enlique? - preguntó el señor Pelaez mirando a Enrique más mosca que un pavo en Nochebuena

- Mu bueno, nene, peo que mu bueno este billete de broma. ¿M'ace el favó de damme el utentico? ¿O se lo va a quedá usté?

- ¿Pelo... qué dices? Ese es el billete de veldad.

- ¡Qui bueno! Y ademá el tio sigue con la broma... ¡Qué jachondo es usté, señó Pelaez!

- Que no, Enlique, que te digo que ese es el billete - la cara de Enrique se puso seria.

- Pero vamo a vé, alma de cantaro. Si tó lo que tú mi diga me vale pero ejque... aquí enel billete pone "anden nueve y tres cuartos". Y yo seré burro, eso no lo niego ni lo dejo de negá, pero yo sé cuando una cosa es emposible. Y me paece que etto si lo é.

El señor Pelaez miró a Enrique con una cara de "vale, lo que tú digas", se encogió de hombros y siguió andando. Los demás le siguieron hasta que llegaron al tabique que se hallaba entre los andenes nueve y diez. Con un ademán de superioridad para con Enrique, el señor Pelaez miró a Tomás y dijo: "Tomás, enseñale otla vez al niñato este algo de magia. Pasa tú plimelo". Y Tomás preparó el carrito en el que llevaba su baúl, miró desafiante al trozo de hormigón y empezó a correr en su dirección. Enrique no quiso mirar. "Te tio ta tó loco. Si va a pegá un chirimoñazo del copón. Y luego encima si quehará. ¡Cómo si no conociera yo a estos de la ciudá...!" Pero cuando abrió los ojos, Tomás no estaba entre ellos. Había desaparecido.

Jaime sintió la mirada de su padre. Le soltó a Enrique un "fíjate ahora bien" y se fue un par de metros hacia atrás para ponerse justo enfrente de la viga. Cerró los ojos y echó a correr con el carrito por delante. Pero la mala suerte hizo que las ruedas tropezaran con una piedrecita que había en el suelo y girarán un poco. Lo justo para que desviara el carrito y Jaime pasara al lado de la entrada al andén nueve y tres cuartos y siguiera corriendo andén abajo. Faltó tiempo para que el señor Pelaez saliera corriendo detrás de su hijo mientras que gritaba a pleno pulmón "CABLONAZO, ABLE LOS OJOS QUE TE HAS EQUIVOCADOOOO".

Mientras Enrique miraba divertido la escena, alguien se le acercó por detrás y le pegó un chillido en toda la oreja. El susto que se llevó ya os digo que fue chico (el bote que pegó tampoco se quedó corto). Al girarse, vio a la señora Pelaez a su lado riéndose a mandíbula batiente. Enrique le espetó que por qué había hecho eso. "Por nada. Soro quería divertirme" respondió con tranquilidad la señora Pelaez, "Y ahora escucha, Enrique. Para poder llegar ar andén nueve y tres cuartos, ro único que hay que hacer es atravesar ra viga de hormigón de enfrente. No te preocupes que se puede. Un consejo, si tienes miedo pilla carrerrilla pero, por favor, hazlo con los ojos abiertos"

Enrique decidió hacer caso a la señora Pelaez (no supo por qué, pero él sentía que alguien de más arriba le obligaba a hacerlo) y se colocó justo enfrente de la viga. Cogió el carrito con fuerza y se lanzó hacia la valla cual espartano hacia la batalla mientras gritaba "BAAAAANZAAAAIIIII". Esperando pegarse el trastarillazo del siglo, ya no había marcha atrás. Estaba a un segundo de hacer el ridículo más espantoso cuando... traspasó la viga. Ahora se encontraba en un andén lleno de gente muy rara y en donde un cartel rezaba "andén nueve y tres cuartos". Pero eso a él ahora mismo no le importaba. Tenía bastante con intentar parar un carro desbocado destinado irremediablemente a estrellarse contra la pared de enfrente de la entrada (por mucho que Enrique lo deseara, Enrique sabía que esa pared no se podría traspasar. No sabía por qué, pero se lo decía su instinto.). No pudo evitarlo. El estruendo del choque se oyó en toda la estación haciendo que todo mago y bruja que por allí se encontrara le mirara con aires de chanza y recochineo vario. Por suerte detrás venía la señora Pelaez que al ver el percal sacó su varita y recogió todo en un periquete.

Una vez pasado todo, Enrique y la señora Pelaez se reunieron con Tomás. Jaime y su padre aparecieron a los cinco minutos. Jaime llevaba la cara roja y el señor Pelaez lo que tenía roja era, incomprensiblemente, su mano derecha. Mientras hablaban, Enrique miró en derredor. A su lado había una panda de pelirrojos a los que acompañaba un chaval con gafas y pelo negro. A su otro lado vio un rostro más familiar. Herminia se encontraba más perdida que un gato en una gasolinera (ya sé que el refrán es otro pero... ¿a alguien le importa?) pero al ver a Enrique y a Jaime su rostro se iluminó y se les acercó.

- Lola cic... cochi lir... boli lit... - se dio un golpe en la cabeza - Hola chicos. ¿Qué tal estais?

- Hombre, ¿ca pasa Herminia? ¿Tal estamos?

- Bueno, bastante bien. Deseando ya de empezar este curso - Herminia miró a los señores Pelaez - Jaime, ¿estos son tus drap... dpadr... peder... padres?

- Si, claro. Mamá, Papá, os presento a Herminia... ¿cómo era?

- Herminia... (Un momento, que el autor va a mirar el capitulo anterior para ver como era. No os vayáis que enseguida vuelvo... Ya está. Podemos continuar) Frunfe, para servir a Dios y a usted.

- Encantado de conocelte, Helminia. - el señor Pelaez le dio la mano mientras le plantaba dos besacos en toda la cara.

- Ro mismo digo - dijo la señora Pelaez pelín recelosa - ¿No eres un poco arta para estar en primero?

- Es que en Alemania somos todos tirando a altos, ¿sabe usted? Papá y mamá son mucho más altos que yo...

- Ah... asi que aremana, ¿eh?. Craro, eso ro exprica todo... Bueno, chicos, despediros que casi es hora de que sarga er tren.

Después de los besos, lloreras y abrazos habituales, los cuatro subieron sus maletas y después subieron ellos. Mientras subían por la escalerilla, Jaime le dijo a Herminia:

- Muy bueno, nena. Mis padres se lo han tragado pero... ¿que has hecho con tus... eh... digamos... protuberancias con pezones? Que tampoco es que fueran muy grandes pero se notaban. Lo digo con conocimiento de causa.

- ¿Mis pechos? Bueno, se puede decir que descubrí las ventajas de los corsés muggles.


End file.
